


Bright Flame

by ninian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family, Priam-centric, References to FE9 and FE10, Ship heavy, Sort of anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninian/pseuds/ninian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is stronger than any steel he has ever come across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO SINCE THIS IS 17,000+ WORDS, this is going to be split into 8 chapters / parts / etc. This is a bit ship heavy and mostly Priam-centric. I did my best to keep everyone in character.

I'll unfold before you  
Would have strung together  
The very first words  
Of a lifelong love letter

\-- **I choose you** , _Sara Bareilles_  

 

* * *

** i. **

He is a man of steel and follows the way of the sword. He dedicates himself to combat and becoming the strongest hero in the realm. But, he also knows of his limitations. He fights like a demon but in the end, he is only a man.

He does not live a life of solitude. He is surrounded by many faces from all over the continent. They see him as a teacher and he must remain strong for them, so he does not let his emotions flow out that easily. He is friendly with them but in the end, The Radiant Hero’s descendent is but a mystery to them. It's only in battle or talking about combat when his peers see excitement.

He doesn't feel as though something is missing, at least right now. He does not concern himself with such things and he does not feel the need to seek it out. He is content with his way of living.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

** ii. **

When he first meets her, they engage in combat. He remembers the day; sunny, warm - a perfect day for training.

"Priam," one of his soldiers calls out to him. It's a Valmese female who approaches him, a Wyvern Rider. Priam holds up a hand to another soldier he was training, turning towards her. "It seems like you have some visitors." She nods her head towards a group.

It's a fairly large group. The ringleader seems to be a young man in his twenties. There's a mark on his bare shoulder and a sword at his side. The woman next to him appears a tad younger than him, especially in height. Long, hazel hair droops over her shoulders and there's a bow on the side of her head. Over her right eye is an eye patch. She has her hood down.

He studies them for a minute. He recognizes the man - the newly exalted - but he does not recognize the woman all that much. The robes caught his eyes - he had heard that Chrom's tactician was a young, hooded woman, as well as a mastermind.

"Thank you, Celes." He gives the woman a nod. "I'll go greet them."

After all, he's the reason why they're here.

**iii.**

"I stand corrected. It seems the rumors of a hidden village were true..." The woman mumbles a bit, taking a gander at the soldiers around her. Her voice is laced with surprise and excitement.

"Indeed. But could a descendant of the Radiant Hero truly reside here? I still have my doubts." The man next to her bites the inside of his cheek. Ah, they're gossiping about him.

The tactician plays with the end of her hair for a moment, fidgeting slightly. "What all do you know about this Radiant Hero, anyway?" The excitement doesn't disappear. In fact, it grows.

"Only what the legends tell—that he's an unparalleled warrior from another world." The lord taps his chin for a moment, trying to recall the legend. "They say he felled thousands with a divine blade blessed by Ashera herself."

Of course, Priam has Ike's entire legend memorized by now. Sometimes, he puts himself in his ancestor's place in his dreams. It riles him up - in both a good and a bad way. It excites him and urges him to become stronger, but he's somewhat afraid that he will bring shame to his family's name.

"Interesting,” a pause, “then if his descendant exists and possesses even a tenth of his skill..."

The man nods his head, as if he read her mind. "Exactly, strength like that could be of great use to us."

Ah, it's recruitment they're looking for. It brings him back to the earlier days, when the infamous conqueror tried to recruit him. But they don't seem as hostile as Walhart.

"This assumes he would even fight for you," he finally makes his presence known. Almost half of the group has a heart attack. "A bold assumption, that."

"Wha—?! When did you...?" The tactician tries to speak. The lord next to her stands up tall, eyeing the elder man.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Priam," a stare from the other blue haired man, "the hypothetical descendant you were just going on about."

"What?" Now the lord looks embarrassed and his tactician jabs him in the side to speak. "Well met, then! I'm Chrom, of Ylisse. I apologize if I sounded presumptuous. Though I see I was clearly correct in my assumptions about your strength..."

A snort from the hero's descendant. "Flattery is cheap, friend. Very cheap,” He stretches. “So, to what do I owe the honor? A royal's come all this way just to enlist me?"

Chrom shifts his body, "yes, actually."

"Interesting, but I've little interest in following someone else's orders." He eyes Chrom, a flame of passion burring in his eyes. The tactician sees it and her own eyes sparkle. "...Unless they're handed down by a man who can fight for himself.

"And if I prove I'm such a man?" Chrom raises an eyebrow as he speaks. Priam only shakes his head and chuckles.

"Prove it and see." He's known for not giving straight answers.

"Right to the point, I see." Chrom places a hand on the hilt of his sword, a grin on his face. The girl herself grins and pulls out her tome and she nods at the army behind her. They begin to ready themselves for the battle that’s about to begin.

"...I think I like you already.” The lord slams his sword down into the ground. “Very well - I accept!"

**iv.**

It's his army against Chrom's. Instead of waiting at his spot, he dives into the fight as well, not wanting to miss any of this. He manages to get a closer look at the people in Chrom's army. He's clashed his blade with a red headed woman, who seemed to enjoy shouting profanity.

Ragnell clashed with an axe of a blonde haired man, who seemed to call himself 'The Vaike' and seemed to have an ego. His eyes dart to a certain black haired swordswoman, fighting off a few soldiers.

_They managed to recruit the princess. He seems to be rather serious about this._

He breaks away from his thoughts when he spots a lightning bolt from the corner of his eye. He manages to move himself out of the way, but his arm gets hit in the process.

It's painful but Priam grits his teeth and tries to brush it off. Turning around, he's face to face with the tactician - Robin, as Chrom said before the battle began. She has a look in her eye - one full of spirit. It practically sparkles when they exchange looks.

"Hey," she greets with a smile. She's full of energy, almost bouncing in place. She's strong, at least when it comes to magic. She seems to be excited about fighting him. He’s not sure if he’s that excited, but he is thrilled to see someone who shares the same amount of energy as him.

Priam grips the hilt of Ragnell, lifting his sword up and preparing a stance.

"Heh, I'm impressed. Now show me what you're made of!"

He doesn't allow her to answer and charges at her. She tries to move out of the way, but he's fast and manages to catch her. She grits her teeth, feeling steel against her flesh, though lifts her arm to cast a spell.

She's putting up a good fight, a fight that Priam's been aching for. But, there's another presence nearby – he can feel it. Chrom charges at him and Priam manages to block the attack with his sword. He’s unsure where he came from, or when he made his way over to them, however he can admit that Chrom is a lot faster than he looks.

The two go at it; blades clashing with fierceness and Priam can feel the adrenaline. He hasn't fought like this in years. Robin is directing Chrom in what seems to be like code. It’s interesting, watching those two. They certainly have some special connection to each other, as a lord and his tactician should have.

They're both at a distance now and quickly, before Priam can even think about moving, Robin speaks in a low voice, loud enough so only Chrom can hear her.

"Go for it, Chrom!”

The lord nods and in an instant, he closes the space between the warriors. Priam's glance drifts to Falchion, his eyes widening as he sees the aura that surrounds it.

In an instant, the battle is over. Priam is on the ground. Even though the fight is over, there is a lingering aftermath of emotion dwelling in him. For the first time, in a long time, someone managed to beat him.

“Heh... Y-you're good...”

He feels as though he should be ashamed – and his ego is a bit hurt, he won’t lie – but his curiosity about this army only arouses his thoughts.

**v.**

In the end, Priam lost. Though he would be back at the island when his work with Chrom was done, the soldiers asked for one last match from their teacher. Chrom seemed rather surprised at the small army Priam has created, and he simply shrugged his shoulders and explained that they tried to challenge him and just never left. He left Celes, the Wyvern Knight, in charge until he returned.

He spoke with Say'ri and learned of Yen'fay's fall. He's shocked at first, but he quickly masks it. He had a history with the siblings, one that was more on the neutral side, but it was strange hearing about his defeat.

He was a great warrior after all. It seemed like fate was not on his side. He’s not that great with comforting people but he can read Say’ri clearly – she’s still hurt at what happened. She looks up and brushes his concerns away with a soft, business-like smile.

Priam gives Say'ri a gentle squeeze on her shoulder and leaves her be.


	2. second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I look forward to our first session, Master Priam."
> 
> Their strange relationship takes flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 8. A little fast paced but hopefully there was enough detail in it to make it seem natural. Plays out like their supports, though more summarized with some added tidbits in it!

* * *

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done  
I think I love you better now

\-- **Lego House** , _Ed Sheeran_

* * *

 

**vi.**

He does interact with the other shepherds, but it's not often. They seem more intimated by him than anything. It does bother him, somewhat, but he keeps his thoughts to himself. Sometimes, Sully and Stahl will come up and watch him for a while, and he’ll offer some advice on how to train better, but they haven’t actually trained _together_ , though Sully intends on challenging him one day. He prefers training alone, to stand the mightiest of warriors on the battlefield. It's the way he always followed.

Priam explains this to Robin when she asks him to join them for group training, and though she tells him that it's her duty to build the force of the army, she comes up with another thought.

"Well, individual strength is important," she taps her chin at her words. He did have a pretty good point. "Perhaps I should train solo more often."

"Anyone who dares step onto a battlefield needs to be physically ready." He says in a gruff voice. Robin places her hands on her hips, smiling at Priam.

"Then perhaps you would be so kind as to provide me with some training?”

For a moment, he hesitates. "You're asking to be my pupil?"

"Well, why not? Everyone agrees your martial prowess is second to none." She rocks on her heels a bit. “Besides, I haven’t sparred with anyone one-on-one in a few years or so and to be honest, my sword skills aren’t the best. I could really use the extra training!" There's that look in her eye again. It’s a look she gets when she’s ready to fight. She had the same look when they faced each other. He’s seen it a few times now.

He pauses for a moment and finally agrees to train her. She does a small cheer before stopping and quickly getting back into her professional persona.

"I look forward to our first session, Master Priam."

Their strange relationship takes flight.

**vii.**

The conqueror and his army falls. But Priam knows it's not the end of it. He had been alerted that a new threat would be among them soon.

After the conqueror's death, he continues to train Robin, whom he’s become more familiar with. He finally got her to stop calling him 'Master Priam' after about a week - they were equals. He was not above her. She didn't need to call him that. It sort of made him uncomfortable but he laughed at it as well, considering it brought him back to his early years when people started showing up to challenge him.

She's strong and fierce, despite her small size. It doesn't surprise him. They first time they battled, she almost got him. She's still behind in terms of strength but she's close and she’s only getting better with the blade each and every day. Her tactics are a lot better than his, he knows that. He thinks about asking her for advice, but holds back.

When they're not training, they find themselves conversing with each other. She tells him what she remembers and everything about the shepherds; he tells her about his life on the island. Their conversations change topics a lot but it's nothing bad.

She learns his inability to use Aether, the skill that the Radiant Hero was able to use. It’s the first time he’s actually talked about it. He explains that he was ashamed at first, when he was younger, but ‘life goes on’. He had learned that he should not rely on one skill to define him. Robin can’t help but smile and nod at what he says, saying how she agrees with him. Even without Aether, he’s still very strong.

They have a lot to talk about. Their hands accidentally touch. He's quick to pull away, as he's not used to something like that.

For a month now, she has been his pupil.

One day, Robin manages to convince Priam to eat in the mess hall with the others. "It'll be fun! I mean, until Owain and Inigo start arguing, but it's still fun! Come on, Priam, everyone’s been asking about you – especially Cynthia and Owain. It would be nice to eat with everyone instead of eating with just a small group of loners." She laughs a bit when he gives her a look and she quickly apologizes for being rude, though she says this in between laughs.

He hesitates but he finally says yes. Seeing her smile brings a smile to his face. Her cheerfulness is contagious; at least, that's what he thought at first. He follows her to the mess hall, a wave of greetings coming his way which he returns, and he sits down next to Robin.

It's a fun evening. He can barely keep up with all the different conversations going on. He talks with the others, shares his stories with them, laughs with them...

It's all a new feeling to him. Sure, he’s eaten with a big group before but something about this was different. He felt a bit more at home. He’s eaten with the shepherds before but he was always rather quiet, never really speaking up unless someone spoke to him. He wasn’t shy; he just didn’t have a lot to say at the moment. Maybe it was because he was still adjusting to the new setting and new faces. He can’t lie and say he doesn’t enjoy this, though.

Robin sneaks glances at Priam with a smile on her face. Their hands touch again but neither of them pulls away. Maybe they just didn’t realize fully that their hands were slightly over each other.

Her hand is soft and warm. It's another new feeling. Priam decides that he doesn't mind it.

**viii.**

"Robin?"

It's been a long time since he left the island. He keeps training with Robin and they continue to spend time together. He helped her with some tactics and strategy plans, though they ended up falling asleep together in the Barracks. Of course, once everyone heard of what happened, they teased the two. It was rather embarrassing for both of them.

Right now, he's looking for some things left in the Barracks – clothing, in particular.

"Oh, hey, Priam," she speaks to him casually. She's actually one of the few shepherds to speak that way towards him. Sully ( who he became fast friends with ) is a bit more casual than Robin. He’s grown quite fond of both Sully and Stahl; they’ve actually all had a training session with each other the other day. It’s been years since Priam’s trained with a group.

"I left some belongings here." He looks around, making sure he didn't miss them. "You didn't happen to see them, did you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you..." When he gives her a confused look, she's continues. "I had a little spare time, so I thought I'd do your laundry for you."

"My... Laundry?"

"I also patched some of the larger holes." The smile she gives him is kind. "I hope you're not upset. Should I have asked first?"

"No, it's fine. But...why would you do such a thing?" He's curious. No one ever does anything for him. Well, to be honest, no one ever reaches out to him as a mere man. He hadn’t really noticed that either, though.

"Well, you've spent so much time teaching me about swordplay and you've helped me keep my mind off of some things..." She brushes a strand of hair behind her ear before looking back up at the male. "I needed some way to repay you. This was the best I could come up with."

Priam can feel his cheeks heat up. Why the hell was he blushing over this? Granted, he wasn’t too personal about his stuff, though he always did his own laundry. He turned away slightly, hoping that Robin didn't see his face. “I see. Still, it was unnecessary. I can wash my own clothes.”

Robin opens her mouth to protest, until she catches his face. “Hold on a second... Priam, are you blushing?”

He curses under his breath and turns back to her. The blush on his face is very visible now as he raises his voice. “Me? Blush? Of course not! What foolishness! I am a warrior of the sword. Nothing can faze me!” He grits his teeth, “nothing!”

Of course, this only makes Robin laugh. She has a beautiful laugh. It reminds him of the wind, for some odd reason. “You're red as a tomato!” The tactician reaches up, gently touching his face. It’s warm and rather cute when he’s embarrassed. “I never thought I'd see the day.”

He slightly flinches at the touch. He’s used to sharp and hostile forms of affection; nothing like this. Her touch is gentle and inviting and he stops himself from nuzzling his cheek against the palm of her hand. Her hand is soft, just like the day he touched it. It only makes his face heat up more.

“S-Silence, I'm not blushing!” He backs away from her. “… I must go. You have my thanks, for the laundry.” With that, he’s gone, exiting the barracks as quickly as he could. The entire day goes by in a blur. He feels dizzy, but it’s not a bad kind of dizzy. There’s a warm feeling in his chest. It’s a warm feeling he’s felt for a while now. Every time he’s in her presence. There’s some sort of touch she has. It’s a gentle touch – one that’s maternal and gentle.

Priam touches his cheek. He could still feel her hand against it.

This feeling was new to him.

After some thinking, he decided he liked this feeling.

**ix.**

For the next few days, she’s in his mind. Actually, she was on his mind much longer than that. It’s a new feeling, for a man who dedicates his life to the blade. He still thinks about his path but for the most part, Robin dominates his thoughts. He thinks about her smile and laugh – as well as her strength.

She is gentle and caring and yet, it’s stronger than any steel he’s come across.

He talks to Olivia, Chrom’s wife, about it. Of course, his face heats up when she mentions how cute it is. He asks if there’s any medication for this feeling, which makes the dancer laugh a bit.

“There’s no medication for this. Priam, you’re in love!”

Is it love? Had he really fallen in love with Robin? He thinks about it. Without Robin, he probably wouldn’t have opened up to any of the other shepherds, or at least, open up to them that soon. Without Robin, he wouldn’t have found another strength – one that was stronger than steel. She’s changed him. It’s not a bad change, though.

Maybe he was missing this all along, the warmth and care of another person. She attracts him – with her beauty, her strength and her gentleness. No, it’s her gentleness that is her strength as well. The way she cares for the others in battle was something that always interested him. He warned her that if she kept diving in the protect someone, she could end up hurt.

“I bleed for my friends, Priam.” She tells him as she rolls her shoulders a bit. “I guess I should be a bit more careful though. I would just feel awful if I watched someone dear to me fall because I didn’t do anything.”

“I understand that,” he says as he bandages up her arm, “but the army needs you to move forward.”

“The army needs everyone in order to move forward.”

Her words made him stop for a minute. Perhaps her words had some truth to them. He respected the concept of teamwork, and he always did his part when it came to it, but for him he preferred working alone. Her words and actions made him think as they traveled back to the camp.

“You’ll need someone to look after you, then, if you keep jumping in like that. Like I said, we need you to move forward as well. You’re one of us, just in general.” Robin stops walking. Priam looks back at her. “Sorry, did I say something wrong?”

“Oh, no, it’s just… Well, I know the others think of me as one of their own, but sometimes I feel like they put a little too much faith in me, especially Chrom. So to have someone treat me like a regular person… It’s nice, I guess.” Ah, he did always wonder if it bothered her. Chrom speaks highly of her, as he should, but Priam wonders if the lord has ever really second-guessed Robin’s actions.

She’s working hard for the others, for him too. Cherche dropped a hint that Priam was very special to Robin.

“I noticed she was fixing your clothing,” the Wyvern Knight hummed. “She seemed so happy, the happiest I’ve ever seen her. I don’t think it’s because she was sewing, either.” She can’t help but laugh when she sees Priam’s ears reddening quickly. To have someone think of him like that really was a bit embarrassing.

When he’s in the market, he spots a ring. It’s rather expensive, and Priam isn’t the type to really care about how expensive an item is or about gold in general ( “I don’t give a rat’s tail about gold,” he told Stahl one time. ). But, looking at it, he thinks that it would look good on Robin. He wants it to be a token of his respect, for her.

The way of the sword has been his life line, and he knows it always will be, but now, he had something else to fight for.

**x.**

He’s a nervous wreck when he finally finds Robin, though he manages to hide his nervousness with his usual, stoic look. She’s in the barracks, reading a book. He feels bad for disturbing her but Sully and Stahl were pressuring him to get it over with.

When Robin spots Priam, she smiles. “Oh, hello, Priam,” he notices her fidgeting a bit. She always did that when she was excited, he’s noticed in the past months he’s been with her. “Are we due for another fencing lesson?”

Priam takes a breath, “No. I wanted to...thank you again.” He feels nervous and tries to shove that feeling out of him. “...For taking care of my clothing. This is for you... I bought it from a merchant in the last town.” He presents her the ring. In an instant, Robin’s eyes ( or eye ) light up. The ring is so beautiful, she can’t believe it.

“Why, Priam, what an ornate ring!” There’s a small pause. “Er, hold on a moment. Are you asking me—“

“It has no special meaning, mind!” Oof, maybe he was a bit rough with his voice. He lowers it, realizing his tone probably wasn’t nice to listen to. “It's just a token of gratitude. I'm no expert on women's accessories... I just picked something at random.”

He’s lying of course. He glances at her face. Is that disappointed in her face? She seems rather down that it had no special meaning. She smiles again, though it’s not as radiant as before.

“Well, you did quite well. I think it's lovely.” She takes it gently, admiring it. “Still, it must have cost a fortune. Isn't it a little extravagant for a thank-you gift?”

She’s catching on. Or maybe she’s just asking too many innocent questions. Keeping the façade up is hard work. If it was anyone else, he could do it easily. But he can’t keep lying to Robin, especially after that face she made when he told her the ring wasn’t special.

“Priam, is something wrong?” She must have noticed the look on his face.

“Damn, but you are persistent...” He finally sighs out. It earns a head tilt from the younger girl. “Very well, I admit, it's not a thank-you gift. It's a token of my great...respect. I am a man who is dedicated to combat and the way of the sword.” There’s a blush on his face but he does not look away. Instead, he looks her straight in the eye.

“However, in recent weeks, it has been you who dominates my thoughts.” He feels his confidence coming back up. He’s sure of his words now. He wants to make them known.

“And I...think I have fallen...in love.”

He doesn’t want to hide anymore.

Robin takes a moment to register his words and suddenly, he face flares up. “Wait, a-are you serious?!”

“Of course I'm serious!” Whoops, his voice just rose again. He quiets it down. “Why would I joke about something like this?”

Robin stumbles on her words and all that she can get out is ‘when’ and ‘why’. But her face says a lot; she’s happy. She’s absolutely happy that she means something so special to him. Priam scoots in closer, finding his hand reaching for her smaller one.

“In your heart, I've found a new way to live. You have been gentle and caring to me, yet still stronger than any steel. All my life, I have lived only for the blade.” Their fingers finally entwine and they’re looking in each other’s eyes. He sees the sparkle, the passion that he saw the first time they met. “But now I want to live for you.” Her hand is warm and soft and he just wants to hold it for a long time.

“Oh, Priam, I just had to be sure your feelings were heartfelt!” She fidgets even more. She doesn’t even hide her emotions. She feels like crying out of happiness. “I feel the same way! I have for... It feels like such a long time.”

His eyes light up in an instant. “Then you'll say yes, for true?” Suddenly, he wraps his arms around her and picks her up. He can’t help but spin around with her, laughing. He doesn’t even try to hide his emotions anymore. “Oh! Huzzah! Huzzah!”

Robin laughs as she holds on to him. Once he stops, she presses her forehead against his. “Why, Priam, I've never seen you so...emotional.” It was something new to her. It was almost cute.

“I would not normally allow myself such a...display. It is a bit strange for me, but I don’t want to hide my emotions any longer.” He pauses for a minute. “You don’t hate it, do you?”

“No, I think it’s cute! It’s poetic, too. Perhaps for you, a pen truly would be mightier than a sword.”

He can’t help but make a face at it, which only makes Robin laugh even more as she pulls her forehead away from his. Their fingers entwine once more as he leans in, pressing his lips against her’s. They remain like that for a while, until they pull away to breathe.

“You give my strength new purpose and meaning. I'll let the world burn before I see you hurt.”

It’s a promise he’ll keep – for a long time.


	3. third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You've changed, Priam. Is it because of Robin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fast paced one. This one introduces Morgan at the very end. Next set of drabbles will focus on Morgan and Priam's relationship ~.

* * *

I never knew a love like this  
Finally opened up my eyes  
Never knew just one kiss  
Could ever wake me up inside.  
And I hope it lasts forever  
Cause I'd walk a thousand miles  
Just to feel like this.  
I never knew love like this.

\-- **Love Like This** , _Amy Pearson_

* * *

**xi.**

During their first few days of their engagement, they tried to keep it a secret. Robin often snuck into Priam’s tent to sleep at his side. The shepherds had other things to worry about, other than the engagement of their tactician and soldier.

Of course, it wasn't long before rumors spread; some rumors innocent and some rumors that caused Chrom to seek Priam out for information, with a concerned look on his face. In the end, they finally announced their engagement, which led to a small celebration.

“We really don’t need to celebrate, Chrom.” Robin tells her lord. However, Chrom laughs and pats Robin on the back.

“We do need to celebrate, though. You’re like a sister to me, Robin. Plus, it’s a happy moment – for both of you.” He looks up at Priam with a smile. “I know you two will have a happy life together. Welcome to the family, Priam.”

It’s a strange feeling, being welcomed into a family. But the hero gives his own chuckle. “Thank you, Chrom. It’s an honor – to be welcomed and to marry someone like Robin.” Robin blushes at his words, coughing a bit.

Before she could say anything, Lissa decides to speak.

“So, do you want a boy or a girl?!”

**xii.**

Their training sessions start up again as they prepare to leave for Plegia. Robin’s gotten stronger over the past week or so. She’s been trying extra hard to get on Priam’s level.

“You don’t want to overwork yourself,” he tells her. “A warrior needs their rest as well. You’re only human; you have your own limits.”

He spoke to her as both a husband and a fellow soldier. When he was younger, he pushed himself too far sometimes. Now, he knows better. He’s often taught that to the soldiers on the island and he now passes it down to Robin.

Robin nods and charges at him again. The wood clashes against each other and they continue their fencing lessons for another while. Both of them are worn out and Robin takes a minute to catch her breath. Priam was always one step ahead of her when it came to swordplay.

Suddenly, she feels herself being lifted up. She’s greeted with the hero’s smiling face and she simply laughs, wrapping her arms around him. He didn’t do this all the time but she didn’t mind it when he did, especially after a long training day like this. Snuggling up to her husband, listening to his soft breathing as she drifts off to bed…

This kind of life didn’t sound bad at all.

**xiii.**

The trip to Plegia does not go as planned.

In the end, Validar had trapped them. He had a plan in mind and unfortunately, none of them see it. He feels helpless as he watches this madman – his father-in-law – control his own daughter as if she’s a marionette. The Fire Emblem is lost. There was nothing they could do at the moment.

They manage to escape and head back to camp.

He feels helpless as he watches his wife struggle to speak. She’s not even sure what to say. Robin glances at her husband, a sad look in her eye, before looking back towards Chrom. “What I did... It's...it's unforgivable.”

Chrom tells her he’ll have none of that. They have a short conversation, with Robin telling him that he has too much faith in her. She excuses herself from the room to get some fresh air.

“Are you going to follow her?” Chrom asks.

Priam shakes his head. “She has that look in her eye, the one where she wants to be alone. Robin is a smart girl; she’ll come back when she is ready. Crowding her would be a bad thing to do. When she’s ready to talk, she’ll seek you or me out.”

He catches Lucina slipping out of the room, following Robin. Chrom doesn’t seem to notice, speaking with Olivia and Frederick about any plans. In the end, Priam excuses himself as well, saying he’s going to head back to his tent to rest up. The battle was tiring. It’s a lie but they don’t question it, as he made himself sound convincing.

Instead, he follows Lucina.

 

He can’t say he’s surprised when Lucina draws her sword towards the tactician. There’s a slight over protectiveness that the hero has, but he stops himself from pulling Ragnell out. His fingers twitch at the thought. He needs to let them talk this out.

He’s not surprised when Lucina draws her sword towards the tactician, but Robin’s answer to Lucina’s judgment manages to surprise him, and not, at the same time.

“...Very well. I forfeit my life.”

Right now, he doesn’t understand why she would do this. He almost wants to yell – yell at how stupid her choice is, yell at Lucina for giving her the choice – but he holds himself back. He’s about to head over there; however, Chrom beats him to the punch.

He manages to make Lucina lower her sword and they have a small talk. It’s about their bonds – the invisible ties as Robin calls them. For now, Chrom’s managed to convince Lucina that Robin will not kill him. For some reason, Priam believes Chrom fully. Both of them know Robin well.

His eyes meet with Robin’s eyes and they stare at each other for a minute. She seems rather embarrassed and guilty for her choice. Yet, there’s a familiar flare in her eyes. She’s determined to set things right.

**xiv.**

He wakes up before her. It’s not even dawn yet, but he has some morning training to do. He shifts his body a bit, looking at his sleeping wife. It was a tiring day yesterday, especially for her. Now, she looks peaceful as she continues to sleep. Priam reaches to kiss her forehead and quietly slips out of their bed. He manages to retrieve his armor and Ragnell without creating too much noise.

When he leaves, he notices Lucina. It looks as though she’s been waiting for him. When their eyes meet, Lucina straightens her posture and takes a breath.

“Sir Priam, I—“

He holds up a hand to stop her. “I understand why you did what you did. Any desperate person would have done the same.” She seems almost insulted that he called her desperate but in a way, she knew he was right. She was desperate and would do anything to protect her father and the future.

“However, your father is right. There is a better way than felling Robin. I trust Robin; I trust that she’ll fight against Validar’s control harder than before. I saw the hesitation when she grabbed the Fire Emblem. Robin is a strong woman, a woman who knows how to fight back.” He pauses, to allow the information to sink in. “But, I will do my part as well. I will keep an eye on her, because I know that’s what she would want me to do.”

“As a husband?” Lucina asks.

“As a fellow warrior,” Priam confirms, though he would gladly look after her as a husband as well.

“If Robin asks you to strike her down, would you?” The question is fast and Priam takes a moment to think. Would he strike Robin down? If she asks him to, would he be able to do it?

“I don’t know,” he whispers. “But, I suppose I should think about it - mainly because I can see her asking me that.”

Lucina nods and she’s silent for a minute. “You've changed, Priam. Is it because of Robin?”

He hesitates. He still doesn't feel comfortable with expressing how he feels, especially to the almost-murderer of his wife. “… I think so. Robin showed me a new path in life. Steel is stronger than most, but her gentleness is stronger than steel. She is something new to fight for, someone I want to keep by my side. She is precious to me.” There’s a pause. “It’s hard to explain. When you find someone like that, you might feel the same as I do.”

Lucina says nothing, only bowing her head and thanking Priam for his time before suddenly leaving. He doesn't watch her for long.

He turns and begins to head off.

**xv.**

If they plan on going up against Validar, they’re going to need something that can help them. According to Tiki, Naga’s Tear should do the trick. Of course, they find it easily, though many Risen are there. They must be there for the tear, but at the same time, they seem to be looking for something else.

The Shepherds find the tear quickly but they also find something else.

He is a young mercenary, wearing similar robes to Robin’s own over his outfit. His hair colour is a dark blue, an identical shade to Priam’s own. When Priam first meets him he is beside Robin’s side. The tactician looks a bit distressed, but he also sees happiness in her eyes. She opens her mouth to speak.

“Priam, this is Morgan. He’s… He’s our son, from the future.” She explains that Morgan is in the same condition as her. He doesn't remember much about the future he comes from.

It takes a moment to register. They have a child in the future? He never really thought himself as a father, and truth be told him and Robin never really talked about having kids due to the current issues going on. Yet, it feels right. It feels right that the boy in front of him is their child. Even now, Morgan has a burning flame of passion in his eyes. He has Robin’s eyes, but he has their fighting spirit dwelling inside of the hues.

Priam can’t help but glance down at the boy’s side. On his belt is a familiar sword.

He has Ragnell.

Morgan shifts his body as Priam’s gaze meets his. He could tell that the younger boy felt a bit nervous. “I don’t remember much, but I know that you’re my father. Father, I—“

He can’t say anything else because the hero is laughing. Priam doesn’t even bother hiding how overjoyed he is, to know that he and Robin have a child together. He suddenly picks his son up ( easily, because he has the same build as his mother ) and Morgan flails a bit, but soon he’s laughing too, as well as Robin. They manage to calm down and he puts his son down, regaining his posture and presence.

“It’s nice to meet you, Morgan.”

He doesn't know much about Morgan now, but he knows his son has the potential to be great.


	4. fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Father, mother… How did you guys get together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff with Morgan!!

* * *

Remember what I said  
I'll always be with you don't forget  
Just look over your shoulder I'll be there.  
  
If you look behind you, I will be there.

\-- **Father to Son** , _Phil Collins_

* * *

** xvi. **

He spends time with Morgan. They train together and he notices how fast the boy is improving. Morgan is strong and knows how to handle a blade well. When they fight, he notices the spark of excitement in his eyes. He sees Robin in him but he also sees himself as well.

When they’re not training, he tries to help Morgan remember anything about his life. At first, Morgan said that he tried to hit his head in order to remember his father and luckily, Priam thought of another way that he could remember him. Morgan stands on his tiptoes in order to look into Priam’s eyes, though he almost falls, but nothing comes to mind. They decide to continue later.

He notices how social his son is; he spots him with Lon’qu’s son, Owain, playing some game ( or so it seems ). He later came back with food, saying it was from the mercenary girl, Severa. He notices his hands are all cut up from looking for a flower ( and when Morgan came back, both Priam and Robin treated his hands ). He seems to also be spending time with the Taguel boy, the Pegasus Knight and the Archer. Priam feels proud that Morgan is embracing the shepherds. It seems like he follows the path of companionship

But he notices Morgan with Lucina the most. She seems happy with him, and he’s overjoyed to be with her.

“If its love, then she better treat him right.” Robin sighs. Ever since Morgan was recruited, she can’t help but be a bit overprotected over her son. Of course, Robin can’t lie and say she doesn’t hold any bitterness towards Lucina. Priam ruffles her hair – something he does with Morgan as well.

“I trust Lucina. With recent battles, they’ve been watching each other’s back. You saw how far they dived for each other.”

Robin grumbles, but smiles and grabs his hand, accepting his words. He strokes her palm for a bit, staring into her eyes with a loving gaze before standing up, saying that he and Morgan are gonna spend some time together. The tactician smiles and waves her husband off; she and Chrom have some work to do.

**xvii.**

“No luck today, either.” There’s a disappointed sigh that leaves Morgan’s mouth as he looks away from his father. Priam hears Morgan sniffling and the younger male turns back to him. This is the most disappointed he’s ever seen his son.

It breaks his heart.

“I'm going crazy trying to remember you. I feel so useless! I'm just so…” The sniffing grows stronger. “Why can't I...” The sniffing evolves into full sobbing now.

Priam grits his teeth, placing his hands on his son’s shoulders. “Come now, Morgan. Pull yourself together.” His voice is calm but even he can’t hide the sadness in his voice.  To see his son like this, beating himself over something he can’t help, really did tear his heart into two.

Was he a bad father in the future? Morgan can remember everything about Robin, in terms of memories they’ve shared. Morgan can only remember simple things about Priam – like his birthday and favorite food – but nothing else.

“B-But I know I must have loved you just as much as I loved Mother. I bet we had a million memories together and the thought of having lost them...” Morgan hiccups. “I feel like I failed you. Like... Like I...”

_No, I feel like I’ve failed you_ , Priam thinks to himself. Instead, he’s silent. He reaches up to ruffle Morgan’s hair – something he finds himself doing a lot – and instantly, Morgan calms down.

“S-Sorry,” his son quietly apologizes, “I guess I got carried away there—“ He suddenly pauses and grips his head, like he’s in pain. “N-Ngh! My head… Wha–?”

The way he holds his head startles Priam just a bit. “Morgan, what’s wrong?!” His son looks a bit pale. He doesn’t say anything, slowly removing his hands from his head.

“I… I remember something!” He looks up at his father. “You were smiling, and you called my name! H-Ha… You looked a bit older, but it was you! Father, if I can remember this… I can remember other things!” Morgan flings himself at Priam, capturing him in a hug. “Thank you father, I won’t rest until I remember everything about you!”

Priam chuckles, hugging his son back. “Take all the time you need. I’ll be here.”

He can’t help but wonder if there’s more to the memory than Morgan’s telling him. For now, he’ll enjoy this moment.

**xviii.**

“Father, mother… How did you guys get together?”

Robin lowers her book. It’s late at night and it seems like all three of them are restless, as tomorrow they would be going to Plegia. “How we got together? Oh, well, I asked Priam to teach and spar with me. I guess as time grew, we became closer and closer. He asked me to marry him and here we are!”

“No, I mean, _how_ did you guys know you _liked_ each other?” He fidgets slightly. Unlike Robin, who fidgets when she gets excited, Morgan fidgets when he’s nervous. Ah, so he was right; Morgan’s starting to develop feelings for someone.

“It took time for our feelings to grow,” Priam starts out. Morgan leans in, a spark of interest in his eyes. Even Robin finds herself leaning in a bit. “Your mother was kind and gentle to me, something I haven’t experienced in a long time. Rather than a warrior, she looked at me as a person. Her gentleness was stronger than any steel I have ever seen. I asked myself, ‘is this the woman I want to spend my life with’, and the answer was clearer than day. She has been in my thoughts ever since, and now I live for both you and her.”

Robin’s face as red and she covers it with her book. Morgan blinks and tilts his head. “I see… That’s how I feel about someone….” It’s a mumble, but they hear it clearly.

“Wait, what?!” Robin lowers the book. Sure it’s been a while since they’ve recruited Morgan but she’s surprised. When she spoke to Priam about it, she was only slightly joking. There’s some motherly concern in her eyes. “You have been spending time with a lot of people, haven’t you? I knew you would start getting interested in someone! Oh, you really are growing up…” She seems a bit distressed. “Who is it?!”

“I-I’m not telling you!” Morgan squeaks out. “N-Not yet, we have bigger plans to worry about.” He looks outside, noticing the time, and springs up. “I have somewhere to be, mother and father! I’ll be back soon!”

“Why you little—get back here!” Robin tries to reach for her son but he’s fast. He quickly speeds out of the tent and he’s gone. The tactician growls and looks back at a laughing Priam. “And you! What the heck were you thinking telling our son that?! I’m so embarrassed!”

The man calms himself, wiping his eyes. This is the most she's seen him laugh. Clearly he's amused by the antics between his wife and child.

“I think it’s cute when you’re embarrassed.” He tells her with a grin on his face. His face soon meets her pillow when she throws it at him.

“Ha ha,” she playfully glares at him, “very funny, Mr. Huzzah.”

The hero wraps his arms around the smaller girl. “Morgan will be fine. If he’s in love, we shouldn’t hold him back. He should let his heart sing. I trust that the person he’s in love with will treat him well.” He has an idea who it is, but he doesn’t want to gossip or spread rumors about his son.

She presses her back against him, as she too also had an idea who he could be in love with. “I know. I guess I was starting to get used to being a mom… Though, I guess I still will be.” After all, Morgan wasn’t even born yet. Priam chuckles, his hand traveling down her front.

“We’ll worry about that,” he reaches down to kiss her neck, “once we have more privacy.”

“Then don’t tease me like that!” She squirms, he laughs. As the night passes, they find themselves in each other’s arms. Morgan returns and smiles at the sight before turning in himself.

Right now, everything seemed so peaceful and simple. Tomorrow would be a test, for Robin especially.

**xix.**

They eventually learn of Morgan courting Lucina. He decides to tell them before they leave. “Technically, I guess you could say it started when I became her tactician, but we only made it official yesterday.”

Lucina looks uncomfortable, mainly because Robin is staring at her. But Robin simply sighs and pats Lucina on the shoulder. “Lucina, I have no ill feelings towards you so please don’t worry. Morgan seems very happy with you, and that’s all I want for him.”

“I know you’ll treat him well,” Priam says. “Both Robin and I give you our blessings.”

Chrom nods and grins at Morgan, “Olivia and I give you our blessings too.” He turns towards his tactician and she could already hear what’s coming next by the look on his face. “So, Robin, I guess we’re in-laws.”

“More like a pain in my ass,” the tactician gives Chrom a playful punch in the shoulder. “You’re moving way too fast, anyway! Not everyone has a romance like you and Olivia!”

Morgan smiles and reaches for Lucina’s hand. She smiles at him and their fingers entwine. Priam glances at Robin before glancing back at Morgan and Lucina. He trusted that they would take care of each other. No, he was sure they would.

It’s a short peace they have, but they enjoy it as much as they can.

**xx.**

From what they learn, Validar has migrated to the Dragon’s Table. To the surprise of no one, they have to chase Validar down, in a way to delay them. They learn the true reason for Plegia giving ships to them and what Walhart’s other intentions were.

“Stay close to me and your mother,” Priam mumbles to Morgan. He keeps his promise to Lucina – as well as to himself. He won’t allow Validar to touch Robin, let alone try to control her. Morgan seems confused – he is unaware of what Validar can do to Robin – but in the end he only nods. He’ll ask about it later. Robin notices that they’re close to her but says nothing about it, only allowing it.

It’s for the best, anyway.

 

They fight the Deadlords and unfortunately, Aversa escapes. Not before mumbling a few words…

“The ritual has already begun. You are too late!”

_No, it’s not too late_ , Priam thinks. _I won’t allow it!_

“We have to stop him!” Lucina screams desperately.  It’s the only time Priam’s seen her afraid. Yet, at the same time, she’s determined to stop this. “My future is upon us!”

“We will, Lucina." Chrom says, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I swear to you—we will.”


	5. fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, I’m ready to see what the future has in store for me – no, for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand we're starting to get into more game-territory. tried to make it a bit more interesting and not "straight-out-of-the-book".

* * *

Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us

\-- **Not Gonna Get Us** , _t.A.T.u_

* * *

**xxi.**

“Priam, Chrom,” Robin turns towards the two. “I have a favor to ask…”

“As long as it's not a request to leave you behind,” responds Chrom. Priam says nothing, he’s pretty sure he knows what she’s going to ask. He dreads it, because he’s pretty sure of what his answer is going to be, but he nods and allows her to continue.

“I can't run from Validar forever. And if I'm going to overcome him, my best chance is with you both by my side.” She shifts her body, an uncomfortable look on her face. “If Validar somehow does gain control over me... Promise me... Promise me you'll cut me down.”

“You can't mean that. You can't ask that!” He looks over at Priam for support. He only gives Chrom a look and sighs. He finds himself not being able to side with both of them. On one hand, he really doesn’t want to cut his wife down but on another hand, he knows why Robin’s asking this. The first time this happened really did leave Robin in fear and worry, but she was able to overcome that.

“Robin, think about what you’re saying.” He’ll at least give Chrom some support, though, because Chrom has good intentions as well. Robin stares at the two of them – though giving Priam more glances than Chrom – and begins to speak again.

“I’ll resist him with all I can, but...” She looks back at the group. “There are too many people here. Not just here, too. In the world, I mean.” She looks back at them. “You need to protect them. My life is not more important than the lives of the innocent people.”

Suddenly, Priam feels as though he understands. Robin isn’t thinking about herself entirely, but the innocent people in the world. She wishes for them to be safe and she would gladly give herself up to protect them. It’s not surprising, considering what she told him during their early days. She bleeds for her friends. She bleeds for the innocent. She would feel guilty if she did nothing to help the people of this world. He relaxes his body a bit and gives her a nod.

“I will do anything I can to stop you, but you have to promise us that you will try to resist them.” He places a hand on her cheek for a quick minute. “I know you can do it, Robin. You have proven that you have strength within you.”

“Strength stronger than steel, I know.” The tactician places her hand over his. “I will try. You know I will.”

**xxii.**

“The fell dragon needs only a mortal vessel, which you so kindly brought along...”

All five of them realize it – Chrom, Lucina, Robin, Priam and Morgan – all know who he’s talking about. “Oh gods, he means me…” Robin whispers and clutches on her tome, glaring at her father. “I’d rather die first!”

“You carry my blood—the blood of the fell dragon. His soul slumbers within you. And now the time has come to awaken you both!”

“Wh-What?!” She has a horrified look on her face. “ _I’m_ the Fell Dragon?!”

Chrom grits his teeth; Priam grips Robin’s shoulder, an overprotective air around him. He won’t allow Validar to lay a finger on Robin – as both a husband and a warrior, he refuses. Robin seems to sink back into him, feeling safe for the moment.

 It’s Morgan who speaks up, tightening his grip on his Ragnell. He interrupts Validar’s speech with words of his own.

“You won’t touch my mother! I won’t let you! My mother isn’t the Fell Dragon! She’s not some pawn you can use for your world domination plan! I won’t let you take her away from me, you… you…!” There’s a look in his eye that he hardly ever shows, a look of hatred and anger. It really doesn’t suit him, Priam decides. Morgan is more of an innocent type, and the hero can only feel more hatred for Validar for introducing Morgan to this kind of hate.

Validar simply sneers at the boy and looks towards Priam with disgust. They share a silent stare, and the sorcerer simply chuckles for a moment.

“Your boy has quite a tongue. His anger reminds me of the great general of Begnion, don’t you agree? With enough work and effort, he might even become a replica of him. Wouldn’t that be a site to see – the hero’s descendant’s son becoming the very thing that killed his _own_ father?”

This angers Priam quite a lot and it shows in his face. The look mimics Morgan’s own. “My son will _not_ become a man like him!” His anger only makes the sorcerer laugh. Robin looks up at Priam, eyes widening. She’s not used to this type of anger from him. It frightens her a bit and she clutches her tome even more. Priam feels her shaking underneath his grasp and quickly rubs her arm, to calm her down.

“As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, the Grimleal have worked for generations to create someone like you... Simply having Grima's blood in our veins were not enough... You had all the makings! You were _perfect_!”

He’s smiling, though it turns into anger. “Your foolish mother, however, betrayed us. She took you from your crib and fled! I know naught of your life thereafter; but all that matters is your return. That you are here is _proof_ of your purpose! It is why you still draw breath!”

“Robin,” Priam whispers, “we’re going to stop you. No, we’re going to stop _him_. That I promise.”

“You may have killed me in some future past, but I am stronger this time! With the power of the Dragon's Table flowing through me, I am unstoppable.”

“You’re not the only one stronger this time!” Chrom shouts, looking back at Robin. “Right, Robin?”

“I-I… I don’t know…”

“You’re not alone in this.” It’s Priam’s gentle voice that shakes her out of her doubts. “Your way of living has exceeded mine, in many ways. I have seen how strong you are, in both battle and in the heart. You have proven to me that your inner strength is strong. You have the power to stop this.”

“Enough! This sorry display ill befits the heir to our master's power.” Validar looks at Priam with disgust. “And you, Radiant Descendant, your sad poem sounds lovely, but it will not alter destiny.”

“They’re more than just words!” Robin finds her strength. She releases herself from Priam’s grasp, getting herself in a fighting position. “My life did not begin with you. It began the day Chrom found me in that field. I have helped change the world, for the better! I have fought and laughed and bled with my friends.”

She points towards Priam and Morgan and continues. “I have found a way of living, with these two! The ties we’ve forged, the bonds we share with others – _that’s_ what matters the most!”

“A ludicrous idea, as you will know better than anyone soon enough...” Her father sighs with a disappointed look on his face.

“We do agree on one thing: my life so far has all been in preparation for this moment... When I kill you or die trying!” She opens her tome, ready to attack him.

“You have your father's courage, but your mother's judgment...” Validar starts to laugh. “Very well, pup. Come! Do your worst! Come at me with all you have! There is no damage I can do your body that the fell dragon cannot repair!”

However, before Priam, Morgan and Lucina can move in, they are forced out of dark barrier that begins to form around them. Morgan yells for his mother, and Robin yells for her husband and son. Priam tries to reach for her, but unfortunately, she disappears in the darkness. She’s gone, forced to face her father by herself. She has Chrom, but that’s it.

He failed her. He broke their promise.

Morgan throws a string of insults at Validar – surprisingly, he keeps his vocabulary clean – and looks as though he’s ready to cry. He starts to apologize to his father for his words but he dismisses it. A part of Priam wants to cry too.

But he is the descendent of the Radiant Hero, and he shouldn’t cry. Instead, he looks ahead at the barrier. Even if Robin is alone in there, he imagines that she has that sparkle in her eye, the one she has when she’s fighting. She plans on bringing justice to that man, once and for all.

“You better come back out in one piece,” he whispers.

He believes in her.

**xxiii.**

The barrier falls as soon as Validar’s body hits the ground. Chrom looks at Robin with an eager face. Morgan cheers and Priam has a look of relief on his face. Both of them managed to defeat him. Yet, something seems so off about this. He should be celebrating, shouldn’t he?

His thoughts are interrupted by a shout and soon, he watches as Robin pushes the Exalt out of the way, taking Validar’s attack. She’s on her knees and Chrom attends to her. Priam can’t hear what they’re saying, but he sees what happens next.

Chrom falls.

“This is not your— your fault...”

Priam failed again.

Lucina screams as Morgan’s eyes widen. The boy can’t move. He can’t believe this is happening. He looks towards his father for some answers, but Priam has none this time. The princess calls for her father’s lifeless body, trying her best not to cry at the sight of it. She failed her future.

History, for her, was repeating itself.

Validar reappears, laughing at their reactions – especially Morgan’s, who’s held back by Priam.

“Human bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you nothing.”

“This can't be happening. We were supposed to change this!” Lucina is lost of what to do. She looks so distressed, as does Priam and Morgan. “Everything I have done is...worthless.”

“The hell it was!”

A new voice, one that Priam and Morgan do not recognize. A barbarian steps out, a grin on his face and Priam soon recognizes him as one of the Khans of Ferox. “Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! Let the dead whine about their fate...” He looks over at Validar, the grin never leaving his face. “As long as I draw breath, I choose to keep fighting! That's what life is all about!”

As soon as Lucina questions him, Basilio explains that he took Lucina’s advice and managed to escape Walhart without dying.

“If you didn't die there, then you can die _here_!” Validar shouts as he’s angered that he didn’t predict this.

“You're no Walhart, snake eyes! Not as strong or even as clever...” Basilio shakes his head with disappointment. “You _still_ haven’t realized you’ve been tricked.”

“What?!”

“Robin predicted everything that would happen here. She saw it in a dream.” Basilio explains. Suddenly, everything starts making sense. Robin had been staying up rather late, working on some plans. She refused to tell anyone, not even Priam. Basilio continues to explain their plan and soon and Validar growls in anger.

“That doesn’t matter; Chrom is dead! He’s—?!”

As soon as he said that, the blue haired lord began to stand up. He wobbled a bit and he was still in some pain, but he was alive at the very least.

“Father, you’re alive?!”

“Robin spared me… She weakened her magic…” He looks at Robin, who smiles. She smiles at him before looking back at her husband, her smile widening. The hero simply smiles back; he admittedly had second thoughts, but in the end, it seemed as though they were able to pull through.

Robin strolls over to Priam’s side with Chrom. Priam shifts into a battle position and Robin does the same. “Are you ready to end this?” He asks as the confidence in his voice returns.

Morgan grins. “I’m ready! I mean, mother is probably ready too, but I know I am.”

She simply smiles at him once more, quickly glancing at Morgan with a small laugh, before looking back at her husband. All three of them have a flame of passion in their eyes.

“Yeah, I’m ready to see what the future has in store for me – no, for _us_.”

**xxiv.**

Validar falls and for a minute, all is well. But it doesn’t last long as a new figure appeared; one with the same face as Robin. They learn that the person is the Robin from Lucina’s time – she had followed her back into the past secretly.

“Those vivid dreams you have—those are my memories. We share those memories because we share the same heart...” The twin gives them a wicked smile, full of malicious intents, “Grima's heart.”

“Th-the headaches... The voices... It was you!”

The amnesia was caused by Grima trying to join them together. The shock had wiped her memory clean. “Of course, we’re not the same. You were supposed to choose godhood. But that’s ok if you don’t. I’ll simply take your place for you!”

She laughs as a dark aura surrounds her. “The fell dragon and I are one! And though my journey through time has diminished my power...the life force here shall renew me!”

“We need to go,” Chrom shouts, motioning every to follow him and quickly runs with Lucina. The army follows after them and Priam’s about to follow.

However, Morgan stalls for a minute and Priam stops. His son seemed to be focused on something. “Morgan? What’s wrong?”

Morgan says nothing as he quickly runs to where Validar was. Priam’s not sure what he’s doing but he seems to be picking up something. He quickly rushes back to the hero’s side once he’s done.

“Sorry,” he smiles at his father. “I thought maybe we dropped something. Let’s go!”

Priam’s about to question Morgan, but the shaking interrupts him. He grabs Morgan’s arm and sprints out, managing to catch up with Robin.

The Dragon Table begins to shake as an earthquake suddenly begins – or at least, that’s what they think.

An explosion happens; Chrom manages to push Lucina out of the way and Priam does the same with Robin and Morgan. Slowly, they look up to see a dragon at the top. It roars ferociously, its roar shaking the earth.

“Grima,” Lucina whispers as her body shakes. “It’s all over.”

**xxv.**

It’s a sly move, actually. Before they left, Morgan managed to pick up the Fire Emblem and handed it to Priam. He managed to sneak it over to Robin with a smile and she proudly presents it to Chrom. Once learning that it was Morgan and Priam who took the Fire Emblem, he turns to them.

“Morgan, Priam… You both have my thanks.” Chrom deeply bows to move of them, with the blue haired hero scratching the back of his head in embarrassment while Morgan simply grins at the lord.

“You can thank us later. Don’t we have an awakening to complete?” At Priam’s words, Frederick nods, telling them that they need to head to Mount Prism. They move quickly, though Robin stops both Morgan and Priam.

“I don’t know what I had done without you two, to be honest.” She speaks quietly. Her son laughs a bit and shakes his head.

“I remember something else about you two. You always had father at your side. You said it was better to be paired with someone in battle, as a second pair of eyes. Father always said that you were his second pair of eyes, and that he was yours as well.” He puts a hand on Ragnell’s hilt. “Well, father might need a pair of eyes himself! That’s what I’m here for!”

“Does that make Lucina your pair of eyes?” Robin teases lightly, thinking she will embarrass him. Instead, he’s grinning and he nods his head at her.

“That’s right! We look out for each other, like you guys do. I wouldn’t have it any other way!” He suddenly runs off, probably to join Lucina. Priam and Robin look at each other and they both begin to laugh a bit.

“Well, he certainly doesn’t take after us when it comes to romance.” The hero jokes a bit. “He seems to have it all figured out. If only he was around when I first started falling for you.”

She laughs, and Priam swears he’s fallen in love with her all over again.


	6. sixth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you didn’t give your heart to Robin, you may have survived a day longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part six! For a few parts in certain drabbles, it'll be a bit more robin-centric, just a warning! also there's a little nsfw part in here, but it's mostly implied sex. :'D i'll up the rating if i need to!

* * *

To lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love and flying through the air  
Save her now before it’s too late tonight  
Oh, at the speed of light  
And she smiles

\-- **Waiting For Superman** , _Daughtry_

* * *

**xxvi.**

At Mount Prism, they take care of the Risen there and Chrom manages to withstand Naga’s fire. She tells them that they cannot kill Grima and that sealing him away once more is there only option. She grants Chrom the power to do so, by unlocking Falchion’s true power.

“Isn't there _any_ way to destroy him for good?” Lissa asks.

“There is, perchance, a power that could end Grima. However, ‘twould be his own.”Naga answers gently.

“… He has to kill himself?”

“Yes. And never would he do so of his own volition. He seeks only to add to his power, and set ruin upon the world. Now come. There is little time...” She directs them to Origin Peak. Robin is silent. Priam glances at her, and he already knows she has something on her mind.

**xxvii.**

Robin offers a way to kill Grima. By killing Grima herself, then Grima would cease to exist – they are each other after all. For a moment, it seems like their plan is set. However, Naga offers her words and her warning.

“Grima's heart and Robin's are inexorably linked. Dragon and woman can no longer be separated. Therefore, slaying Grima would also cause the end of Robin's life. If those bonds prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality. However, not even a thousand human friendships surpass the dragon's grip. In truth, you will almost certainly cease to exist.”

Priam feels his body tense up but he says nothing. He glances at Robin and he knows that she would do this. He realized it back at the Dragon’s table. Chrom will have none of them though. He says they’ll find another way. Both him and Robin argue about this and in the end, Robin promises to not sacrifice herself.

But it’s a lie. Priam knows that. He decides to confront her about it when they rest.

**xxviii.**

They have little time to rest and they only set up a small camp. Robin lays her head on Priam’s chest, hearing his heart beat as she trails her fingers across his bare chest. His scars are noticeable and she runs her fingers across them. Finally, she sighs and calls his name.

“You know I was lying to Chrom.” She says as she sits up. He’s in between her legs and despite her height, her thighs are rather thick. He enjoys feeling them against his bare hands. Robin always got embarrassed when she felt him rub them but over time, though she did enjoy it a lot. Their physical relationship only extended to touching each other – nothing more.

“I’m able to read you quite easily, just as you’re able to read me.” Priam confirms this, his hand rubbing her side gently. The touch riles her up, in a good way of course. They’re silent, simply enjoying each other’s presence until Priam speaks up. “You… Plan on sacrificing yourself?”

“It’s the only way, Priam.” They had gone over the options, and sacrificing herself was the only plan that Robin could do. She was afraid of dying, but at the same time, she was glad that she felt that way. It reminded her that she’s not Grima; she’s human – inside and out. Priam knows she’s afraid – he is too, for the first time in years – and his hand travels upwards, reaching for her hand.

“Are you mad at me?” She speaks like a child who got caught stealing from the cookie jar. Priam thinks for a minute but he shakes his head.

“I’ll only be mad if you don’t come back,” he says, running his thumb over the ring on her finger. “I believe in you. I’ve always believed in you. Admittedly, it’s painful allowing you to do this, but I know why you want to do it.”

She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she didn’t go through with this. Her words back at the Dragon Table confirmed it.

“There are too many people here. Not just here, too. In the world, I mean.  You need to protect them.”

She cares for the people of the world. It’s her gentleness that gets him every time. He can’t allow her to not sacrifice herself just because of him. She is human, but at the same time he wonders if she’s some goddess from another world. Her gentleness is strong, and he finds himself falling more and more in love with her every day.

“Before tomorrow, can you do me one last thing?” Robin asks, reaching for his hand and placing it on her cheek.

He tilts his head and nods. “Of course,” he tells her, stroking her cheek with his thumb, “anything for you.”

She lifts her chest off of his. The hero suddenly finds him pinned against the bed, with Robin hovering over him. There’s a lustful look in her eye and it only grows stronger when Priam moves his hands to her thighs. She purrs gently as she feels his fingers against one thigh. The sound she’s making is arousing, and Priam decides he would like to hear more of it.

“Make me yours,” she whispers, looking down at him. He watches her; she’s fidgeting again, which means she’s excited. It excites him too; for long, he’s wanted to do this with her. But even though he was a man before warrior, he held back – in case she was not ready.

They weren’t going to hold back anymore.

He sits up, catching her in his arms. She’s seated in his lap, lifting her body up so they are at eye level and shivers when she feels his hand run down her body. It’s a touch of want, desire, and it excites her even more.

“As long as you make me yours,” he whispers in her ear before trailing his lips down and pressing them against her neck. She doesn’t hold back a moan this time, gripping his shoulders. Her body shakes, though it’s not fear making her shake.

“I plan on it,” she whispers back. They had each other, and they would have each other forever.

**xxix.**

“The fell dragon has a weakness on the nape of his neck. But that weakness will be guarded by his servants. I can send you onto the dragon's back, but the rest is in your hands.”

The morning light was covered by the darkness of Grima. This would be their final fight with the fell dragon – once and for all. Robin was nervous, as she should be, but she seemed to calm down when she felt Priam’s hand on her shoulder. They had their own strategy for this battle. They couldn’t allow Chrom put Grima to sleep.

“Are you ready, Robin?” Chrom asks as he joined the two.

“As ready as I will ever be, Chrom.” She nods her head. “Let’s finish this!”

As they begin to move, they’re suddenly forced to stop once they feel a striking pain throughout their body. It’s painful and it’s starting to wear their bodies out. Chrom uses Falchion to hold himself up, gritting his teeth as he tries to stand up.

“Wh-what... What manner of magic...” He grunts out. It’s too painful to even speak. Olivia reaches for Chrom, gripping on his arm to try and steady her as well.

“Magic,” snorts Basilio. “That was a...damned...catastrophe...” The former Khan grunts out in pain as well. “He's too...strong…”

“It cannot end like this…” Frederick breathes out. “I won't have...all our struggle...be for naught...”

Lucina’s holding onto Morgan, trying to help him stand up. They can’t fight like this. “No… This darkness… The future’s upon us.” She’s scared. For the first time, in a long time, she’s scared. She calls out for her father, trying to reach for him. She can’t let it end like this. She just can’t.

Grima looks down at the group, shaking their head at them. “And so it ends, Robin. See how frail these humans bonds of yours are? How short lived and pointless?” They look at Robin with a disappointed expression on their face. How foolish the vessel is for choosing the life of family and friends over godhood. “You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!”

“We’re not dead yet!” Robin spits out. She’s the first on her foot fully but even she’s having some trouble standing up. But she can’t allow herself to back down; not when they’re so _close_.

“Details,” a sigh leaves Grima’s lips as they wave their hands at her. “But yes, I suppose it's time I got you all off my back, so to speak—permanently.”

“I see you still have the time to make meaningless puns.” Priam spits out, glaring at the Fell Dragon. There’s hate in his eyes. He won’t allow this monster to destroy them, and this world. Grima shoots Priam a look, clicking their tongue.

“You were a lot more attractive when you were half dead. You were foolish too, having to give up the way of the blade. If you didn’t give your heart to Robin, you _may_ have survived a day longer.” Their words clearly anger Priam and he’s the second person on his feet, next to Robin.

“What I choose is none of your concern!” He yells, the rage boiling inside of him. “Robin and I are stronger because of each other! We’ll defeat you!”

Grima ignores Priam’s words, only rolling their eyes before focusing their attention back onto Robin. “You do have a choice, you know. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends... Become one with me, and we shall spare their lives.” They hold up a finger, a smile on their face. “Refuse, and watch as I rend the flesh from their bones!”

“… I…” Robin’s voice is quiet, almost like a meek child’s voice.

“No, Robin! Don't...do it...” Chrom’s voice breaks through to her. He’s the third one on his feet.

“She’s lying…” Lissa’s voice is weak but it gets through to Robin. “It’s a trap!”

“Now, I will have your decision!” Grima’s voice is strong, filled with impatience. “Will you save these worms? Will you _join me_ and become a _god_?”

Robin’s quiet. She looks up at Priam for a moment, taking one look at her husband. He looks back down at her with a clear expression. He can’t make her choice for her, but he knows she’ll make the right one. The one she believes in. Robin can see that clearly in his eyes. If she didn’t follow her heart, she wouldn’t have made it here. 

She takes a breath and nods her head. She looks back at Grima, stepping forward. “Do you think me a fool? You'll kill them anyway!”

“… Well, I guess there’s no point in lying. I only thought you might want to leave your comrades with a heroic, selfless image.” A sigh, this can’t be helped in the end. But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were their undoing!” With a wave of their hand, a black wave of smoke wraps around Robin. Everyone is either too weak or too stunned to move. It’s only when she screams Priam moves in to grab her, but it’s too late.

She’s gone.

“Damn that bastard!” The hero yells. He feels weak and falls to his knees, his fist meeting the ground. Morgan moves in towards his father, shaking him.

“F-Father, you need to get up!” His voice is quiet. He doesn’t want to lose his father too. Priam sighs and with Morgan’s help, he stands up.

“… I’ll have Grima’s head. I won’t allow him to do this!”

**xxx.**

It’s dark.

“Where am I?”

It’s dark and cold.

“Where your god wills you to be,” Grima answers her before beginning to move. “Now if you will excuse me... I have some fleas on my back to take care of.”

“No!” Robin screams at them. “I won’t let you!”

This stops Grima and they turn towards the girl, anger boiling in their eyes. “You _dare_ resist me?! You and I may be the same, but no one will resist me! Not even you.” With a swift attack, they get Robin down on the ground. Robin tries to get up but… She’s just too weak to move right now.

“… I… I have no final strategy… She won… I-I can’t see… I can’t hear… Nothing…”

She wonders if this is what death is like. She wonders if she’s a failure. Yes, she probably is. She failed Chrom, her first friend and the first person to reach out to. She’s failed Lucina, the child from the future.

She’s failed her husband and child, who gave her love and support.

It’s dark, cold and lonely.


	7. seventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you, for being my strength.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more part left! Drabble #33 was basically inspired by a conversation I had with my friend Oracle. :'D I had already had the idea of Grima attacking Morgan but she helped me expand on it and I really liked the idea of it! So just a small thanks to her ~.
> 
> It got a bit Robin-centric here because when I first wrote it, I had only thought of writing a more Priam-centric drabble collection only so I wanted to include some of Robin's feelings in there too. Ah well....

* * *

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

\-- **A Thousand Years - Part 2** , _Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee_

* * *

**xxxi.**

She hears a voice. She hears someone calling out for another person. She lifts her head, trying to get her senses back together.

“Fight ba—! —ave to keep ——ing!” The voice is getting louder and louder and she’s sure of it now. Chrom’s voice is clear in her head. “Fight back, Robin! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!”

“Chrom…?” She mumbles at first. “Chrom, I can hear you! Oh gods… I can hear you!”

Grima’s stunned at first, not able to believe what they were hearing as well. The stunned look fades into anger, realizing that the chance of Chrom breaking the grip was high now. “You belong to _me_ now! The dragon’s grip cannot be broken! I won’t allow it!”

“Come back to us, Robin!” Lissa’s voice follows Chrom’s voice.

“I knew it would take more than this to stop you, milady.” Frederick’s stern voice is familiar to her, but laced within his usual stern toned is hope.

The other shepherds begin to cheer for her as well. It’s strange but Robin feels like she’s growing stronger. No, she is growing stronger. The bonds she shares with everyone… Their love for her really is helping her.

“You have earned my trust and love, mother-in-law.” Robin can hear the smile in Lucina’s voice. “Now, return to us!” After Lucina’s words, the other children begin to cheer Robin on as well.

“Mother, you mean everything to me! I can’t lose you again!”

“True champions find victory in the darkest hour! Show us, Robin!”

She gasps but soon, there’s a smile on her face. The voices that mean the most to her, the family she’s created. No, everyone is important to her. The grandmaster stands up, grinning right at Grima. For once, Grima seems afraid of their vessel. It’s almost amusing to see.

“I can hear them... I hear my friends!”

Grima grips their head, the voices pounding. It hurts, it hurts too much. “Silence those wretched voices! You are all powerless, frail and insignificant!” A scream leaves the Fell Dragon’s voice, trying to overpower the others. “You are _nothing_!”

But it’s not enough, because Chrom’s own voice drowns Grima’s voice out. “Return to us, Robin! Your bond with us is stronger than even the fell dragon's might!”

Robin nods, “I’m coming Chrom! Wait for me!” She focuses, fingers clenching into a fist. She refuses to be bound to the Fell Dragon.

She is her own person.

**xxxii.**

When she opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is Priam and Morgan in front of her.

“Mother, you’re back!” Morgan throws himself onto Robin and she laughs, hugging him back. She looks up at Priam and Chrom, who joined the hero’s side and smiles at them. Priam returns the smile, ruffling her hair gently and lovingly.

“Welcome back. I knew you could do it.”

A sudden heal spell reaches them and all of the shepherds are now back on their feet. At first, they all look and Lissa, Maribelle and Brady but they return the confused stare with their own stares.

“Children of man, take my power!” It’s Naga’s voice, clear as day. “Rise, and face the Fell Dragon!”

Chrom pulls Falchion up and nods his head. “Right, we can do this! Everyone, remember your positions!” He turns towards Robin. “Robin, we believe in you. You will guide us to victory! We’ll always be here for you!”

“He’s right, you know.” Robin looks up at Priam, who’s smiling at her. “I don’t know a better person to trust my life, other than you. With you, I have found a new way to live. Grima’s words are wrong; with you, I am stronger than before. The way of the sword has taught me so much, but you have taught me more. You have taught me so many things the sword couldn't. I can't thank you enough.”

The grandmaster feels the tears in her eyes and for a minute, she considers letting Chrom take the final blow, so she could live her life with Priam and Morgan. But she knows she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she did that. If she could break out of Grima’s grip thanks to the bonds she made, that meant she could overcome anything – even a possible death.

“And with you, I have become stronger as well – you, Morgan and the others have helped me through so much.” She grins, looking where Grima is. She’s ready for this. She’s _more_ than ready for this. With Priam by her side, she knows that she can do this.

“Thank you, for being my strength.”

**xxxiii.**

The battle is long and tough for everyone, but they refuse to falter. They have a world to save, a future to restore. Giving up was out of the question and has been since the beginning of this. He’s separate from Robin and Morgan right now, busy helping any ally units in need.

With a swift strike, he manages to take out a few Risen at a time. He’s growing a bit tired, he’ll admit that, but he needs to keep going.

“Your lack of loyalty is almost amusing! The way you ally with the children you were commanded to _destroy_!”

He thinks Grima’s talking to Robin but when he looks, it's _Morgan_ the fell dragon is speaking to. The boy looks confused at Grima’s words and to be honest, Priam is confused too. Does Grima know something about Morgan that they don’t know?

“Do you think running to the child of Naga will give you some protection?! Do you think you have your own identity?! You’re nothing without your dear mother! You need me to survive!” He sees her readying a good amount of magic, intended for Morgan. “If I can’t have you, _no one can_!”

Morgan looks terrified. He lifts his Ragnell up, but the blast is already coming for him. Robin and Lucina scream for Morgan, as do the others. The boy closes his eyes, waiting for the impact to hit. He has regrets. But, he’s ready to accept this. It’s better him than Lucina, or anyone else.

The impact doesn’t hit. Instead, he feels himself getting pulled to someone. He hears the sound of armor cracking and when he opens his eyes, he sees his father in front of him. His father’s arm droops down, obviously broken from the blast. Robin sees a look in his eyes, one that’s full of hate and anger. He looks towards Grima, almost snarling like a bear. He speaks low but loud enough for Grima to hear.

“You will _not_ touch my son.”

**xxxiv.**

“I’ll take it from here, Priam!” Say’ri calls out to the hero, slashing an enemy with her blade. “Go to her, now!”

Lissa had healed Priam’s arm as best as she could. It was quick and rushed and she felt bad for it, but Priam stopped her from apologizing and said that his broken arm was nothing. If he could kill a bear at a young age, he could fight through the pain.

“Thank you, Say’ri.” He calls out and quickly sprints towards Robin’s side. Robin looks back at him, a small yet sad smile on her face.

It’s almost time for the real final fight.

“...RETURN TO ME... COME... WE ARE ONE...AND THE SAME...”

“Are you ready?” It’s a dumb question for Priam to ask, because he knows the answer, but he’d like to hear her voice again. Robin’s quiet, though the smile never fades from her face. She gives a nod and a sigh. He’s not sure if it’s a sigh of relief or not; it sounds like it.

“I was born ready.” Her hand brushes against his. Her touch still sends shivers down his body and he reaches to hold her hand for a quick second. Both of them were born ready for this. “Let’s do it.”

**xxxv.**

Grima falls.

Chrom lifts Falchion up, ready to land the final blow. “This is our chance! I’m going to finish this!”

But before Chrom can even move in, Robin stands in front of him. “Robin, what are you—?!”

“For once, I'm glad you and I are the same.” Another sigh leaves her mouth. This time, Priam knows what it is. It’s a sigh of relief, for getting there before Chrom. “Now I can give my life to protect those I care for...”

“YOU… YOU WOULDN’T DARE!” Grima’s voice holds fear and anger. Robin smirks, the magic pulsing through her arm.

“I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable, and I am to blame as well, in some way. It’s only fair I do this. _It’s only fair we meet our ends together_!” Not waiting for a response, the grandmaster fires the thunder bolt at Grima, who screams in pain. In seconds, Robin’s body begins to fade.

“Robin!” Chrom calls out for his best friend, but he feels unable to move.

Morgan calls for his mother, rushing to get where she is. The woman reaches out to her son, managing to give him one last hug before he lets go of her, knowing that she wanted to speak with his father one more time. Priam watches as his wife begins to fade away, but the smile she gives him only fills him with hope and love. He smiles back at her. It’s the only thing he can give her for now. She steps towards him, taking his hands in her’s.

“Your hands were always bigger than mine. They were always scarred too, and rough. And yet, these are the very same hands that caressed my body with love.” She looks up at her husband, tears in her eye. Yet, even with those tears, the flame is still strong in her eye. She’s happy and even though she is fading away, he too is happy.

“Don’t cry, Robin. Save the tears for when you return.” Priam says in a quiet voice, brushing her tears away with his thumb. She gives a small laugh and nods. She takes a breath and steps back from Priam, looking over at everyone else.

“Thank you, for everything… May we all meet again, in a better life.”

Her words echo in the wind and the last thing they see of her is her smiling face. It’s a smile that Priam knows well, a smile that Priam’s grown to love. It won’t be the last time he sees that smile.

He knows it.


	8. finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Through you, I have a new way of living. A way that is stronger than any steel I have ever come across. I know I was born to love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, it's finally complete! I had a fun time writing this. I hope I get to write something like this again. Once again, a few parts were inspired by Oracle because she's great.

* * *

Seasons may change  
Winter to Spring  
But I love you  
Until the end of time

\-- **Come What May** , _Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman_

* * *

**xxxvi.**

“The war is ended, my friends. Never again will the fell dragon trouble our world.”

They’re back on land now and the clerics are already healing everyone they can. Priam’s arm is wrapped in a bandage, waiting for his turn to get healed. He’s looking out to the horizon, quiet and lost in thought. Sully joins his side, crossing her arms and sighs.

“Y’know, for a guy who just watched his wife disappear, you seem pretty mellow about the whole situation.” She sighs a bit and waves her hand. Of course she knows Priam would never show too much emotion in front of the others, even with Robin’s influence. He wasn’t the type to cry at the drop of a dime anyway.

“Robin will be back. This isn’t the end of her story yet.” He speaks in his usual, rough tone of voice. But there is hope lingering in his speech. “She doesn’t go down that easily. She _won’t_ go down that easily.”

Sully’s quiet, but she believes him. If anything, Priam knows Robin more than anyone.

Chrom joins Priam’s side and Sully takes the hint that the lord wants to speak to the hero alone. “I’ll see ya later, Priam. Stahl will probably be looking for you to play psychologist.” With that, she takes her leave. Chrom watches her for a moment before turning towards the hero and Priam knows exactly what he’s going to say.

“As much as I respect Robin’s choice, I have my own questions for you.” The lord lifts his head, staring at Priam. “Why did you let her do that? There was another way to defeat Grima without felling her. Was it worth is to lose the person you love the most—“

Priam grabs Chrom by the collar. It wasn’t a rough grab, it was a soft grab – he just didn’t have the energy anymore and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Chrom question his or Robin’s choice. Lucina is about to move in to help her dad, but Morgan puts a hand on her shoulder. He knows his father wouldn’t hurt Chrom.

“Is it worth it?” Priam asks through his teeth. “My answer is ‘yes’. I will not allow future generations to deal with Grima and I know she wouldn’t allow it either. She was not going to push her problem onto another person. We owe Robin this peace. You and I know this.”

He releases Chrom, who’s silent. He can see the pain in Priam’s eyes and he sighs, placing a hand on Priam’s shoulder.

“… I know she’ll be back. She has a place here, with us. And I know she’ll remember that.”

Priam gives him a nod, happy that Chrom finally understands.

**xxxvii.**

Priam remains with the Exalt family. He doesn’t feel the need to go back to the island – not yet, anyway. He wants to return with both Robin and Morgan.

He studies up on tactics, which surprises Olivia when she walks in the library to remind Priam of dinner. He’s surrounded by books and he seems lost in one.

“I didn’t know you enjoyed books,” Olivia says and pulls a seat next to him.

“Morgan plans on being a tactician. He needs a teacher. I’m only filling in for Robin until she gets back.” He sighs and puts the book down. “Though, to be honest, I don’t understand how they can understand this stuff. I guess it’s a gift they have.”

Olivia giggles a bit. “I think it’s wonderful that you’re doing this. Wherever Robin is, I know she’s proud of you.”

“Knowing Robin, she’s probably rolling her eyes at my notes.” They’re not the most readable things out there, as he shows Olivia. “When she comes back and sees my notes, she’ll lecture me about my penmanship.”

**xxxviii.**

It’s difficult to talk about Robin sometimes. When they first got back, a lot of people questioned Priam and Morgan. For a few days, Morgan didn’t really talk nor do anything. Finally, his father pulled him out of bed and gave him some words of wisdom.

“A true warrior does not give up so easily. They continue to strive forward. They don’t halt nor stop. What would your mother think if she saw you like this? You have someone to fight for too, Morgan.”

The mention of both Robin and Lucina makes Morgan’s eyes widen and he straightens his posture. “You’re… You’re right, Father. I’m sorry for being this way.”

“I understand, Morgan. Trust me, I… I miss her too.” He finally admits it. “Even I have had some trouble falling asleep at night at first. But I couldn’t keep feeling sorry for myself. I have to keep going – and you should too. You’re not alone anymore.”

Priam is right. Morgan knows this. He isn’t alone at all. He manages to give Priam a smile, who easily returns it.

“I’ll keep going, father. Not just for mother, but for you and Lucina as well. After all, I can’t be Lucina’s tactician or husband if I stay in bed all day. And I can’t be a good son for you if I stay in bed.” He wraps his arms around his father. It takes Priam a moment, but he hugs his son back, a smile on his face still.

“That’s the spirit. I’m proud of you Morgan. I’ll always be proud of my son.”

**xxxix.**

“Well, things are finally starting to die down. A year later, but it’s better than nothing!”

Priam couldn’t help but agree with Sully. Things were finally starting to settle down now and it seemed like life was slowly turning back to normal. He had gotten a lot closer with both Sully and Stahl ( even if there were times he felt like a third wheel ) and even Say’ri took the time to visit and spend the day with the three of them. Priam even visited Say’ri and went to her brother’s grave with her.

“Life goes on,” she begins to speak as she lays flowers on the ground. “My brother wouldn’t want me to fret and feel sorry for his death. I am still in the healing process. However, I will be alright.”

She turned towards Priam with a small smile. “That is why, I am hopeful for Robin’s return. I would not want you to end up like me. I am confident that she will return and I know we’ll all welcome her with open arms.”

“As I told Chrom, her story is far from over.” He tells the princess as they begin to walk away. “We’ll consider this the end of a volume for her, but not her full story. She still has a lot to do in this world. Robin isn’t the type to slack off that easily.”

Sometimes, he looks for her himself when no one else is around. Morgan and Lucina sometimes join him but he does not ask for their help. He knows they have their own wedding to plan.

“We’re waiting for mother to return. It was Lucina’s idea.” Morgan’s doing a lot better now. He’s maturing but he’s relatively still the same. His memory is still broken and while he remembers little things, he hasn’t remembered much. Not even what Grima meant by his loyalty. But he decides not to fret on it.

“I’m more focused on making new memories with everyone! Grima’s gone, so I’m not gonna worry about his words.”

Priam decides not to fret either.

He breaks out of his thoughts when Stahl calls for him. “Chrom, Lissa and Frederick have been gone a while. I wonder what’s taking them so long…” He knows not to fret over Lord Chrom, but it’s still a bit worrisome.

“I am sure they’re fine. Perhaps they’re enjoying the weather.” Say’ri speaks up. She’s still a bit quiet and reserved around the others but she’s slowly opening up, thanks to Priam. “It’s easy to get lost in this kind of breeze.”

Priam opens his mouth to say something, but the sudden call of his son alerts him rather quickly. The group looks over to see Morgan and Lucina rushing towards him rather quickly.

“Father, you have to come quickly!” Morgan’s pulling on his arm.

“Hold on, Morgan, what’s the rush?” He asks and he looks over at Lucina with a curious and confused look. “Lucina, maybe you can tell me what’s going on?”

“Please, father-in-law, it’s rather urgent!” She’s pulling on his other arm and soon, they’re dragging from away from the other three. Say’ri looks at Sully and Stahl and nods at them, as if to tell them to follow.

“You two really need to start telling me what’s going on.” Priam sighs a bit. “You just can’t keep dragging me off like that. Especially when I’m… Conversing… With…” He suddenly stops speaking when he sees what’s in front of him.

Chrom is grinning. Lissa is bouncing in her place. Frederick has a small smile on his face, that he is easily pleased. In the middle of Chrom and Lissa stands a familiar girl. Long, light brown hair, a black eye patch covering her right eye and two little hair bows in her hair. She’s smiling at Priam, doing her best not to cry.

“Hey,” she greets in a casual way. “I’m back.”

Priam’s dumbfounded for a few minutes but suddenly, he pulls away from Morgan and Lucina and rushes over to her. He doesn’t care that people are around; he lifts her in the air and spins with her, hugging her while laughing. She’s laughing soon and suddenly, they fall on the ground, with Robin on top of him.

Morgan cheers and soon joins in on the dog pile. Lucina watches with amusement as the family shares a group hug. The tears run down Robin’s cheeks and Priam simply wipes them away with his thumb as he presses his forehead against hers.

“See, I told you. You would come back.” Priam laughs, running his fingers through her hair.

“Yeah, you told me.” The tactician laughs a bit. “And there’s no other place I’d rather be than here, with you.”

The separate, though they’re holding hands, and they make their way back to the kingdom. Priam begins to chatter away, about his studies on tactics and what everyone’s been doing. Robin’s half-listening; she’s mostly enjoying hearing his voice after so long.

When they reach the kingdom, she tugs on his arm, “Priam?”

“Hm, what’s wrong?” He asks, looking down at her.

“I was wondering… Could you take me to the island? I want to meet all of your friends. I know Morgan’s been asking about them too, before I vanished. I’d really like that.”

Priam’s silent for a minute and at first, Robin thinks she’s offended him, but is soon greeted with a small smile and a nod of his head.

“Does tomorrow sound good?”

“Tomorrow sounds wonderful.”

** xl. **

It has been some time since Robin’s return. They have decided to settle down on Priam’s island. His army was thrilled when they heard the news of his marriage and were even more thrilled when they heard the news of Robin’s pregnancy. For a while, Morgan and Lucina lived with them until Basilio called them for work in Regna Ferox.

“We’ll be sure to visit!” Morgan says with a grin. Priam grins as well and ruffles his hair and both he and Robin wish them good luck. Watching Morgan and Lucina certainly reminded Priam of his early days with Robin. The feeling never faded though and he still feels like his younger self, when he first met Robin. And he knows those feelings will never fade even when they grow old together.

It has been some time since Robin’s given birth. Twins – one boy and one girl. It’s a surprise to them, since they were only expecting one child, but they’re still overjoyed. They name the boy Morgan and the girl Morgen - while their names are almost the same, there's a bit of a pronunciation difference. They’re at least five now and they’re barely separate from each other. You won't find one twin without the other, as one is usually found waddling behind the other.

"They are like Ragnell and Alondite," Priam says as Robin puts the twins to bed. The hero often compared people to certain blades, and it's no surprise he compares his two children to blades so close to him. "I can't imagine the two being separate from each other."

Robin’s become such a wonderful mother and wife. Priam’s not too surprised, though. She always had a gentle, motherly touch. It's why he fell for her; the gentle touch was what he was missing in his life and he couldn't imagine a life without her now.

“I’m home!” Priam calls out after a long day of training. He’s soon greeted by a duet of ‘welcome home’s and is tackled by his children, who adore both of their parents equally. Robin’s in the door way of the kitchen, smiling gently. She walks over to him, pressing her lips against his ( which earns them a chorus of ‘ewww!’ from the peanut gallery ).

“Welcome home, Priam.” She says in her usual cool and casual voice. “The children want to go out and enjoy the spring day. I was wondering if you’d like to join us.

“As if you needed to ask,” Priam laughs and ruffles both Morgan and Morgen’s hair. “I would love to.”

The day really is beautiful. Many of Priam’s soldiers are out and about, enjoying the spring day as well. The twins are hopping and running about, playing their usual game of pretend and Morgen is teasing Morgan about a certain, small princess in Ylisse that he likes to talk about.

“Our story is continuing,” Priam suddenly says. “Even when we’re gone, we will live on in our children and our own descendants. But even then, they will be their own separate people.”

“Like you.” Robin says. “Most people know you as Ike’s descendant, but I know you the most, as do our children. You are more than the man you are related to. And I’m glad I do know you; I think I was born to love you.”

Her words make him smile again. She always makes him smile, though. “Through you, I have a new way of living. A way that is stronger than any steel I have ever come across. I _know_ I was born to love you.”

As the day goes on, Robin is playing mother hen with her children, making sure they don’t get hurt. Priam follows close behind, though he suddenly stops when he hears a small tweet. Looking over at a tree, he spies a small, orange bird sitting in the branches. She’s bathing herself a bit but their eyes meet and they stare at each other. The bird waddles a bit closer, a tilt of her head.

He watches the bird for a minute and the bird watches him back. She tweets again, almost as if she’s trying to communicate with him.

“Priam?”

He looks over at Robin and his children, who seem to be waiting for him. “It’s almost dinner time. We should head back.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” The hero looks over at the bird again but she’s gone. He wonders why he was so fascinated with the bird. He doesn’t dwell on it any longer than he should. He looks over at Robin and smiles at her, who smiles back.

It’s strange how a person can influence another person. He knows he’s still the same person but Robin has influenced him quite a bit. With her, he began to learn new things about the world and himself. Her gentleness and love is strong, stronger than the path he was on.

He begins to walk towards Robin and his children, eventually joining them. He takes Robin’s hand into his and they begin their journey home.

She is his path now, a reason to continue fighting. Her gentleness has given him a new way to fight. There is no blade that overpowers her gentle strength.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
